Everything's lost
by Argentum
Summary: Look and see what you are thinking.
1. Chapter 1

Everything Lost?

By Argentum.Canis

Disclaimer: Don't own anything beside the plot and the title of the story

**Category:** Drama/Romance, Darkfic  
**Sub Category:**  
**Rating:** M better save than sorry

Summary:   
The Story is about the time after the lost war between good and evil. Our friends are slaves or have lost their lives, all but one, Harry Potter, he was sent by Albus Dumbledore to another realm to train and once again fight against Voldemort.

Finding new allies, new Power and new friends. Will Harry be able to rescue his friend and family out of the evil grip of Voldemort?

Prologue

Pain!

Unbelievable pain!

They had lost the war. After all they had done. After all Harry had done. And with that every little thing Sirius had gained back after 12 years of ascaban was lost to him again. Remus, Harry, Tonks and hell even Snape. Sirius didn't know where they were now.

This is the story about a lost war.

The beginning was even before Sirius was born, with the enrolment of the student called Tom Marvolo Riddle. Over his time in Hogwarts he webbed a careful web out of lies and magic. He came involved deeply into the dark arts and started killing in his fifth year. Why hasn't anyone noticed, you may ask. Why had all this needed to happen to open the eyes of the ministry of magic? Nobody knows and nobody cares about it anymore.

But back to the story.

With this first murder and because he got away with it Toms' confidence rose to a new high and so he started gathering followers around him. Believing to be disowned by his '_muggle'_ father, he killed his own family and started killing muggles for a mistake his father made. For about 40 years Tom, now known as Voldemort, spread terror and death over England until the death of James Potter and his wife Lily Potter. Lily died for her son Harry and so set of a magic older than any magic known to us. Love. This love was it that let Harry survive the killing curse, causing him to be the-boy-who-lived, and kill Voldemorts' body. But it wasn't strong enough to kill his soul. Soul, does an evil like this Dark Lord even have a soul?

As all thought Sirius Black a traitor he was sent to ascaban and lost 12 years of his life and the life of his godsons', Harry Potter, as well as his mates'.

Harry lived all the time with his dreadful relatives and had to face Voldemort again, in his first and second year of school. However he could defend him again and save himself from an early death.

In Harry's third year the accused mass murderer Sirius Black broke out of ascaban and he also discovered that Sirius was his godfather and wrongfully imprisoned for the murder of his parents and 12 muggles and another friend who was the real traitor. Black had to flee once again as the evidence of his innocence fled and the ministry of magic deemed him worthy of receiving the dementors' kiss.

A Year after this Sirius Black was almost killed by his cousin during Voldemorts attempt to retrieve a prophesy, made about him and Harry Potter. It was the Auror Kingsley Shackelbolt who caught him before he fell through the veil of death only for said Auror to die in the end to protect him again in the final battle. Some might think he had fallen in love with the innocence convince but couldn't act on it because Sirius had his mate, Remus Lupin.

Yes, Lupin. Sirius hasn't seen him for years now or were it centuries?

They have ripped them apart from each others arms as they cried for the loss of the other. Now, Sirius doesn't know if Remus was alive but even if he were by chance alive it is questionable if Remus would recognise his mate.

A werewolf can be slowly driven insane if someone kept them forcefully apart from their mates, till the point were he / she would kill their mates themselves thus giving the final straw of death to themselves. Poor Remus.

Many have died in the final battle on Hogwarts grounds. Mungus, Minerva, Victor _'shniff' _Albus, he died protecting Harry. Gave him a portkey out of the battle but as time has it this was years ago. There's no way he could have survived. Voldemort couldn't let it happen. Harry… is… was the last person standing between him and his victory.

But let me tell you the story about what happened.

Yes, I know most of my stories begin with the same introduction but what can I say it is the best start to write about the background then go into the past and then write about the presents.

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything beside the plot and the title of the story

**Chapter 2**

**The Final Battle **

The entry Order of Phoenix was standing in front of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. All of the students of forth year and above where out, too, to protect what they were calling their home. The students of the younger years were rounded up and locked up safely into the Slytherin dungeons' common room, only the best placed at the castles' windows.

It was time. The last battle would take place where it once began and all parties were beyond nervous, they were calm.

'_The calm before the storm,' _Sirius thought locking around the soon too be battle field.

Harry was at the front with Dumbledore, Remus standing beside him. He had grown up so fast, between the abuse of the Dursleys' and the war in the wizarding world.

As Sirius went over he asked Dumbledore.

"How long do you think it will take them to attack? As good as it is that they don't get the wards down this waiting is killing me."

"I can understand that Sirius but any minute we can gain is a minute Harry can learn a spell, charm or even a course which could be our victory. '_Shit'_ I am to old for this."

"Albus, don't get your hopes up," sneered Severus and gave Harry a chased kiss.

Sirius gritted his teeth but said nothing as he himself kissed Remus even if it was just so he didn't need to see his godson and his worst friend kissing. The word enemy had been placed on Death Eaters and Voldemort himself as it was the strongest word possible. Remus, however, had other plans he took charge of the kiss and deepened it.

"Do not worry yourself silly. Everything will be fine," declared Remus.

Just as he said that a shake went through the entry grounds.

The wards were down.

Harry turned around a last time to speak.

"Be strong and fight for your children, loved ones and your own live. Let them see that we won't go down without fight. Fuck them all for forcing us to do it."

"Yeah!"

"Of course!"

"Always Harry!" The Weasely twins shouted.

The enemy was advancing fast but they were ready.

The impact of both parties was like an explosion.

Spells, courses and jinxes were thrown around. Death Eaters, students an phoenixes went down all the same the only difference between both sides was that when a Death Eater got down two new ones took his or her place.

'_We are loosing,'_ shot through Sirius head as he looked around.

Moody went down but took about five Death Eaters with him.

'_Moody! At least you went down like you wanted to.'_

Harry saw the fighting but didn't particular participate in it. His sole purpose was to find and kill Voldemort. He saw his friends fight and loss.

'_Hermine! Ron! I will get you for that Tom!'_ "Sonorus."

"Tom Marvolo Riddle are you that much of a coward that you don't even come to fight for yourself. Are you sending your pets to cover your arse!" Harry shouted above the noise of the fight.

Death Eaters and Order Members alike jumped out of the way as the self proclaimed Lord himself apparated into the middle of the battle.

"So we meet again Potter. This is the last chance to rescue yourself and your closest friends like that mutt of yours. Join me and live or fight and die," Voldemort drawls out.

All fighter decreased their to hear the answer. The last year everyone of them has seen the wrongs they had done to the boy which they depended on for their win and rescue. He had no debts to anyone who lived he could just switch sides and _'rescue'_ just his family.

"Tom every time we met you have asked me the same question. Why should my answer have changed. Yes we do share many simultaneous but one thing is different Tom. I do know _'love'_. It is an emotion you will never fathom and so NO I WILL NOT EVER JOIN YOU! You have taken every thing form me. My parents, my godfather, my uncle Remus and yes in some ways even Peter Pettigrew who set all this into monition and last but not least many of my friends. You destroyed my childhood, my teens and now you are threatening my very existing. I will fight you until I die."

Voldemort just smirked.

"You wish for it. _'Crucio'_"

Harry moved out of the way and the duel began.

Both of them fought furious. No one wanted to loss and face the possible outcome of it. Also the others began to fight again but as they did it they stood relative clear of the duelling area of Voldemort and Harry.

Harry was down, breathing harshly and bleeding from various wounds sustained in the duel of live and death. Breathing harshly but standing firmly on his ground was Voldemort.

"Come on Harry. Be my heir and help your friends that way. It is a shame to waste so much power, come on nothing can be worth it to sacrifice ones own live," Voldemort told him.

"Fuck me!" Harry roared.

"That can be arranged," smirked the self proclaimed Lord and advanced on Harry.

Up to that time Albus Dumbledore was gravely injured but he moved fast enough to get a portkey into Harry's hand. Activating it and vanishing Harry from the fight.

"Old man for that you will pay. _'Crucio'_"

Voldemort was beyond angry he just had his price vanish before his very own eyes again. He let loos his fury on the old wizard which didn't stand a chance

"Atire acido"

"Punctum"

"Nitrose Narosis"

"Avada Kedavra"

Every curse hit its mark killing one off the most powerful wizards of the century. With only one wish on his lips.

"Harry I know this will be hard on you but you aren't ready jet. Take everything you have and get help from the elfen realm and rescue our world. I am sorry I could tell you this before as you would not have stood for it, I am sorry for what I put everyone through now that you have vanished, please stay strong and come back with the power the dark lord knows not as I know you will find it within yourself. Stay strong my child, my grandson."

The war was lost.

"Atire acido" Forms a jet of pure acid to be shot from ones wand directly at the opponent. Has been known to cause death.

"Nitrose Narosis" Closet of and blocks the lungs to make breathing a near impossibility. Renders the victim unconscious but only kills if recast onto the unconscious body.

"Punctum" To puncture the lung of ones opponent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **The character do not belong to me but the plot does.

**Sold**

Everyone was in the grate hall.

All children and Members of the Phoenix order were wearing magic blocking caffs and were chained to the floor on one end oft the hall as the Death Eaters had gathered at the other end. They were waiting for the auction to start.

It was one that Voldemort had promised his men, as they wanted slaves who were more of use than house elves and so the defended wizards and witches were sold for good money.

The members of the Order had resigned themselves to there faith and the students to had given up. All of them had there dates on there robs so every Death Eater could see if they were a pure blood, a half blood or as they called it a mudblood.

Sirius was kneeling beside his unconscious mate.

"Remy! Remy!" Sirius whispers frantically for his mate to wake up. He held onto the werewolf for dear live shaking him ever so slightly to get his attention.

Remus had quiet a few injuries as had the others. Bruises, sprains, broken bones and minor inner bleeding.

"S…Si…Sirius?"

"Shhhh, Remy. They have got us. I'm sorry I couldn't keep you save," Sirius apologized, tears in his eyes.

"Harry?"

"Is somewhere save. A…Albus saved him, giving his own live," our dear animagus choked.

Remus averted his eyes but looked around himself. Many of the Order Members were not with them probable dead but so many children would suffer for their failure.

"Siri, please, promise me one thing. Please, promise me what ever they do that you will never forget me or the love we share."

"Remus, what… what are you talking about?"

"Sirius, don't you see it. They are selling us and there are only slime chances for us to be bought by the same person."

"Don't even think on it. We will never part. We are mates nobody sill ever take that from us."

Sirius pressed his lips to the werewolf's.

That was when he was hid by the cruciatus curse and fell screaming and wringing on the floor.

"What are you thinking about mutt. Tainting yourself even more?" a voice snarled.

It was McNair, Sirius was sure of it.

"The wolf is mine. I will pay a good size of money to get it."

McNair dragged Sirius away from Remus or at least tried too.

However.

"Get your hands of the mutt."

"Pettigrew," gritted McNair.

"The Master wants it to be a present for his right hand."

A grin spread across the face of the gaunt man's face.

Remus and Sirius clenched together, Remus almost breaking the rips of his mate. Sirius was being presented to Lucius Malfoy, that alone was a scary thought.

In this moment Lord Voldemort strode in.

"Quiet!"

He walked up to his throne and sat down facing his faithful followers.

"We will begin."

And begin it did.

Alone or in pairs the students were led up the stage to be sold to the highest bidder. After that Voldemort stood up

"The werewolf Remus Lupin." Pettigrew called as Remus was dragged up the stage.

"A salvage beast once a month but a beauty no the less. It is 36-years-old and weights 120 pounds. The first offer is 500 galleons."

Murmurs ran through the common as they starred up. 500 galleons for a werewolf was much but who was to argue Lord Voldemort.

"510 galleons," McNair shouted.

"520 galleons," Draco Malfoy called.

"530 galleons," McNair countered.

And so it went on. Nobody knew why McNair and the young Malvoy wanted the wolf.

"McNair, what do you want with the wolf?" Malfoy asked irritated. He hadn't planed to pay 800 galleons for the wolf.

"For what do you think I want him. He escaped once to much my axe," McNair grinned.

Sirius grasped and began to struggle against his captive again. He couldn't let them kill his mate.

"Uff!"

One of the Death Eaters which held him punched him in his stomach.

"Hut it mutt. You should be grateful McNair is the one killing the werewolf. It won't be near as bad as when another does it. McNair knows his stuff," A male Death Eater told Sirius.

"No, it would be a shame to kill such a beauty. My Lord, I would like to have the wolf to try and tame him. It might be possible to tame him or even his off springs to be a help your army, my Lord," Malfoy bows.

Sirius didn't knowj what would be better. Remus being killed or the thought of his humiliation by being forced to mate with a female.

"You are right my young Malfoy. For 900 galleons you can have it. Also I will give you the help you will need in feeding him on the full moon," Voldemort answered.

"I'll have it, my Lord. Pettigrew let him stay for the night and get him to my Manor first thing in the morning."

Pettigrew shook his had to say yes, as Remus was drugged off stage.

Malfoy bowed one final time, kissed the hem of Voldemorts' robe and left the room.

"Continoue, Wormtail," Voldemort hissed.

"The next is Sirius Salvatore…"

"What?" Voldemort shouted in pure furry.

"Black isn't for sell. The mutt is a present to a loyal servant of mine. Get him out of this room."

Grabbe and Goyle sen. took Sirius and dragged him to the dungeons were Remus was held.

"Make the best of this night Black as it will be your last with the wolf," They laughed.

Remus was huddled in a corner of his cell thinking about his future as a slave to Malfoy. It wasn't something new to him to be treated like an animal as it was common practice in the wizarding world. However the way Draco Malfoy spoke of him he felt like a stud. He didn't go that way around, he couldn't sleep with women.

He had a mate. Moony wouldn't accept anyone else and Remus would have to face his furry at the repeated loss of his mate. He didn't want to but couldn't help as tears slid down his cheeks.

Half an hour later two Death Eater threw Sirius into the cell and laughed.

"Make the best of… last with the wolf."

Sirius crawled over to Remus to take him in his arms but he flinched away.

"No, I… I… am filth. Y…you shouldn't t…touch me. I would just taint you," Remus hiccupped.

"Oh no Remy, alpha, your not filthy you are the most beautiful being I have ever met," Sirius tried to calm the distraught werewolf, kissing him all over the face.

Going so far as using the term of a submissive werewolf's mate to smooth the wolf within Remus.

After a bit of persuading Remus took charge of the kisses.

Liking sucking and biting each other gentle they worshiped their partner and Moony claimed his mate one last time for himself.

The next day death eaters fond them naked and legs intertwined.

"Oh! What do we have here?" One spoke.

"Two beasts ready to be tamed. Get up and moving," shouted another as he kicked Sirius into the rips.

Both prisoners clenched together shivering frighten for the others live.

The one who entered first leered and ranged his eyes up and down the bodies of both naked men.

Remus shrunk behind Sirius who tried to shield him.

"It's a shame the mutt was promised to someone, he would be a great fuck. Don't you think Avery?"

"Of course, but perhaps Malfoy jun. lets us play with the wolf, Rudolfus."

Both laughed.

Sirius tightened his grip on Remus who had began to shiver with dread.

The Death Eaters flicked their wands and both prisoners were clothed in tuna like robs.

Avery grabbed Remus on the arm and held him back as Rudolfus dragged Sirius out of the cell punching him into the guts and gloating about what they would do to Remus if Malfoy permitted it. Which in Sirius mind he would certainly do.

"Be grateful we allowed you one last night together you worthless mut."

That was the last time Sirius saw his mate in a long time.


End file.
